


Is the bad bitches clud

by EtienneXbear



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Bands, Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtienneXbear/pseuds/EtienneXbear
Summary: un chat para matar el aburrimiento
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson, Justin Morrow/Ricky "Horror" Olson, Vinny Mauro / Pedro pascal, Vinny Mauro/Ryan Sitkowski





	1. Chapter 1

Chenzo añadió a Christin   
Chenzo añadió a justi   
Chenzo añadido a Rick   
Chenzo añadió a el que no tiene nombre por que es un puto   
___________________________  
Chenzo : llego por quien lloraban

Rick : Aja ? Y por que el grupo

Christin : amo mi nombre 🥰

Eqntmpqeup: me puedes explicar el mío

Chenzo: eres un puto punto y final

Justi: hola a todos paz y amor

Rick : amen 🙏 Justin

Christin : amen

Chenzo : Justin 🥰🥰

Eqntmpqeup: alguien me puede cambiar el nombre

Christin: voy

Christin cambio a El que no tiene nombre por que es un puto -por El Brayan

El Brayan : okay está mejor

Chenzo: quien dio el permiso de cambiar el nombre

Christin: yo

Chenzo: ay okay no te enojes


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3:20

Chenzo: a ver todo el mundo no tengo sueño , vamo a jugar algo

El Brayan: vinny son las tres de la mañana por favor

Chenzo: cállate puto nadie pidió

Justi: vinny es muy tarde para esto mejor mañana

Chenzo: Okay perdón justin

El Brayan: enserio vinny

Chenzo: te puedes quemar en el infierno puto


	3. 3

Chenzo: buenos días a todos menos a Ryan ojalá que se allá muerto mientras dormía 

El Brayan: pues no mi vida todavía estoy aquí 

Rick: a ver qué pasa entre ustedes dos no que se amaban y todo 

El Brayan: nos dimos un tiempo 

Chenzo: si Aja el tiempo del pendejo mientras yo lloranba en la bañera tu estabas putiando mojando el nugget en cualquier boquete que vieras 

El Brayan: eso no es verdad vinny no fue lo que viste 

Chenzo: quieres los screenshots y las Pruebas 

Justi: uff esto se está poniendo bueno 

Christin: llegue tarde que pasó 

Justi: vinny le está sacando las verdades a ryan 

El Brayan: vinny yo te amo de verdad 

Chenzo: si me amas como el agua ama al aceite 

Justi: oh ryan eres tan pendejo vinny ya me envío los mensajes 

El Brayan: QUE!!!!!!!


End file.
